Oriana
by Atgas Mali Banon
Summary: this is a nasty Draco story. dont be fooled he isnt "sweet let me be free of evil father" Draco . its about passion, hate, lust and death. please R/R its my first story.
1. Default Chapter

If you don't know Atgas Mali Banon means Hateful Bitter Queen in Welsh.  
  
All or most of my names are to do with Celtic or Welsh origin.  
  
I hope you like it and please review. The more the better.  
  
Oriana  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
'She faced him, alone in the dungeon. She was showing off her petite figure in a white sheaf. His body clothed in dark robes. He looked directly in her eyes. His grey eyes lit up full of amusement. Her blue eyes showed fear.  
  
She had never before felt pain, but something told her by the look in his face and in his eyes he was going to torture her.'  
  
  
  
Months Before  
  
  
  
Darling Eyslk-Wynne,  
  
We hope this year, for you will be both successful and happy for you.  
  
We miss you very much but we know you are happy which makes us happy. Both your father and I are very pleased with you and your grades. We know you are just a short time away from being Top of the Class.  
  
Make us proud Darling.  
  
Write to us soon.  
  
Your loving,  
  
Mother.  
  
Enjoy our small gift.  
  
Eyslk looked upon the note she had just received that night. She opened the box sent with her note. In the box was a small pearl ring. It was beautiful. She slipped it on to her finger. The bright gold glinted in the light, contrasting the yellow of the band and her pale skin. "Essy come on. Let's go back to Gryffindor Dorm." Cafel told her friend. Eyslk nodded, wondering how Eyslk changed into Essy. No one could pronounce it so everyone now called her Essy.  
  
She walked down from the Owlery with Cafel. Lessons started tomorrow thought Eyslk broodingly. Her seventh year at Hogwarts and she was only second in class to Hermione Granger.  
  
Granger had become popular in her fifth year by going out with Harry Potter now, apart from doing well she was invited to every social event on the calendar. No one teased Hermione now that she was Harry's steady girlfriend. Even Ron was right up there with Harry and Herm by dating Fleur. No one really noticed Essy. She was good looking with her fair hair and ice blue eyes and slim figure. But she wasn't flamboyant and no one knew how to pronounce her Welsh name.  
  
Cafel was disappointed. She had been waiting for her transfer letter to come in the post. Cafel didn't care for Hogwarts; she did however value Essy and hers best friendship. Her disappointment didn't show. She had tried to make sure Essy didn't know about her transfer. She didn't know why she was keeping it secret. Maybe she was afraid to hurt Essy. Essy only really had her as a friend. The girl went virtually unnoticed everywhere. Not even the teachers noticed. She was second in class, so the teachers hardly noted or singled her out. Despite getting most of her answers correct she wasn't (yet) top to Hermione.  
  
***  
  
"Please don't hurt me Sir, I will do anything, I promise. Please! Do you want money?" the boy stammered in the presence of Draco Malfoy. Draco laughed. "Don't insult me boy, I am the richest wizard in this place!" The boy cowered expecting to be hit. But Draco wouldn't hit outright and risk being named as the culprit. He wasn't that stupid. He liked to play mind games for the sheer fun of it. His lip curled as he smirked.  
  
"Stand up" he growled to the third year boy. He stood up facing Malfoy, with fear in his eyes. Draco noted that fear. He felt powerful on it. It was fun living on this high. He looked the boy square in the eye. "I could tell you what I am going to do with you, I suppose. But then why should I let your suffering be short. I want to draw it out of you." Draco laughed on the inside when the boy recoiled in fear. The boy suddenly keeled over. He had fainted. Draco didn't lean down to check if he was okay; he didn't care if the boy was dead. All he thought was what a shame I didn't have time to make him suffer more.  
  
Eyslk felt a shiver, for some unknown reason. The weather wasn't particularly cold but she felt chilled. Leaving Cafel by herself in the Dorm, Eyslk walked down the deserted corridors, thinking. Presently she came to a classroom, which had an open door, inside there was a light glowing, and curious she peeped into the classroom. An unconscious boy was lying on the floor, barely breathing.  
  
Rushing over to the boy, Essy whispered a spell to open the breathing passage then using another spell she cast the boy onto a stretcher and rushed almost blindly down the corridors to the Hospital Wing. On her travels she slammed in full force in to the back of Draco Malfoy. Essy had no opinions on him, as he had never noticed her. But for perhaps the first time he noticed her. He noticed her rushing down the corridors keeping a stretcher in tow using a spell. The stretcher was carrying the boy he had only just tormented.  
  
Do fucking gooder he thought to himself. She had stammered an apology and hurried on. He looked after her retreating back and thought this was an opportunity. He followed her quickly, striding down the empty corridors.  
  
Bursting into the Hospital Wing, Eyslk hollered for Madam Pomfrey to assist her. After she had taken charge, another younger teacher came up to her. It was the TA – Madam Kallison. "Now, now dear. Tell me what happened!" she told Essy. At that moment, a new person entered into the Wing. Draco Malfoy.  
  
He came up to Madam Kallison. "Leave everything to me." He told the TA and Essy. Essy half turned poised to walk away, but she stopped, her ice blue eyes radiating with anger. "No, look I will." She told him firmly. Draco sneered. She was cute when she was angry. Bet she is a Virgin he thought to himself. He smiled. This could be worth his while.  
  
Draco stepped back, letting Essy tell her story, while Madam Kallison listened closely. After she had finished Kallison said, "Well done, um Essy. You must have been listening closely in class." Essy smiled, as a rose coloured blush creeped up the white of her cheeks. As she left the Wing, Draco came up to her. "Want me to walk you to your Dorm?" Essy looked at him, why not she thought and nodded.  
  
As they walked along, Draco turned to face her and asked "So what is your real name?" "Eyslk-Wynne Harvey" she replied. "Nice name, I'm not too good at Celtic, I need to brush up on it." Hinting her on to what her name meant. She looked at him and replied "Well, me either." "You don't know what your name means?" He asked. "Yes I do, but my name is from a Welsh origin. Not Celtic" She added pointedly. "Oh sorry, so what does your name mean?" he asked again trying to keep a pleasant smile on his face. "Both Eyslk and Wynne means fair, as in fair skin, fair hair. Like the way I am." "And I" Draco said in reply, goading her into thinking he was nice and sweet. "Your name suits you." He added. "And yours you." She told him. They rounded the corner to Gryffindor's portrait. They both said their goodbyes and left it that.  
  
She would be easy. Draco thought.  
  
***  
  
Just so you know Cafel means Oracle. Hope you liked the story and yes Draco gets nastier. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews. How sweet. As the story goes on this will probably turn into a darkfic. So there you go.  
  
Oriana  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Essy walked back up to her Dorm, where Cafel was waiting for her. "Where have you been?" She asked Essy. "I helped save a boy and I met this really cute guy." Essy replied. "Oh, who?" Cafel said, pondering. Essy wasn't one to talk about guys like Herm. "Well, he has blond hair and silvery grey eyes, and you like him, despite pretending you don't." Essy told her exultingly. "Draco Malfoy." Cafel conceded. Essy nodded.  
  
"Well I'm tired, Es. I think I might go to sleep." Cafel said.  
  
Snuggling down into the bed she shut her eyes and thought. Agreed she did like the look of Draco, Cafel thought but she also liked his temperament. His ability to scare, his dangerous views. What was he doing with Essy? What was she doing with him? Questions revolved round Cafel's brain. She knew Essy wouldn't do anything. She had hardly had a steady boyfriend, much less had sex. The last thought that went through Cafel's brain was it must be platonic. It must be.  
  
Essy looked at the sleeping form of her best friend. She too, was thinking about Draco. Mostly why was it that he had taken an interest in her? She pondered over this question, her head aching. Well at least she had Cafel to talk about it. Distracted from her thoughts, she looked down once again at Cafel, smiling she slipped on her nightgown and got into bed.  
  
The night started to slip by; Draco was staring at the fire, immersed in his own thoughts. He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this. He could have any pick of the girls that he wanted and he took full advantage of that matter. Every one of them he used and then discarded. Thinking some more about Eyslk he knew why he was doing this. He wanted to feel powerful; he wanted to feel her beating his chest, trying to struggle away from him. He wanted to feel her quiver underneath him when he straddled her. He figured she was devout but more than anything unwilling. He wanted to snatch away her Virginity and let her know that he was the master, and that he controlled her.  
  
Rape was the focus, but he wanted to see how far she would believe what a nice and sweet guy he pretended to be.  
  
  
  
The sun filtered into the Dorm where Eyslk, Cafel, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender slept. The girls were separated from each other, even though they shared the same room. Herm, Lavender and Parvati all had steady boyfriends, all knew the latest style of clothing and all knew when to bite their lips at the appropriate time. Eyslk and Cafel had no guys in their life, they wore what suited them and what was comfy, and they never bit their lips. Same universe, different world.  
  
Eyslk tired from the nights events slept in on the glorious Saturday morning. Cafel got up quickly and started to tidy up her clothes and books that were stashed around the Dorm. Herm and her giggly friends were all ready up and in the common room, doing each other's nails.  
  
An Owl floated through an open window and went up to the nearest person namely Herm. She took the letter and patted it goodbye. "Who is it for?" Parvati asked eagerly. "Cafel" Herm replied disappointed. "Shall we have a look in it?" Herm asked. Lavender and Parvati glanced at each other, smiled and nodded. Hermione opened the letter, quickly scanning the contents. "It's a transfer letter to a school in Ireland, they have accepted her application. I think we should tell her oh and Essy the good news! What do you think gals?" Lavender grinned. "Of course, lets go." The three girls trooped up to their Dorm.  
  
Squealing and laughing they opened the door to their Dorm. "Shoosh, Essy is asleep. She doesn't need to be woken up." Cafel told them quietly. Hermione grinned. "Why, Cafel, you show so much compassion and caring to her." Cafel nodded "She is my best friend." This time Lavender grinned. "So you told her about your transfer didn't you?" She asked. Cafel stopped, speechless. Parvati opened her mouth and let a huge yell out. Eyslk woke with a start. Hermione, Parvati and Lavender all fell about laughing. Eyslk looked at Cafel, "What's up?" she asked. "We'll tell you what's up Essy dear," Hermione told her. "What's up is that your dearest best friend dint tell you oh wait FORGOT to mention that fact that she applied for a transfer. And you will be pleased to know, you too Cafel…That she got it. Or basically she is leaving you, alone, friendless to go to another school. And she didn't tell you." Eyslk's face tightened. "Can you leave please?" she asked Herm and the troupe. All three girls giggled. "Sure." They replied and left.  
  
Essy breathed slowly, looking up she saw Cafel's face brimmed with tears looking as she felt. "I guess I should say Well-Done Cafel but I don't think now is the time for pleasantries." Cafel looked at her "I'm sorry."  
  
Eyslk looked away. She slid out of bed and silently left the room, leaving Cafel on the bed…crying.  
  
Eyslk left down the hall, stopping in at the bathroom she got changed, all the time tears running off her face.  
  
She ran out side to the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest. She looked at the woods.  
  
For a long time all she could think of was her best friends betrayal. Presently her mind came to anohter point. Revenge.  
  
She remembered her conversation with Draco Malfoy. That was the best way to get Cafel feeling as hurt as she was.  
  
"Eyslk, oh fair one. What are you doing out here?" Draco's voice beckoned her.  
  
Speak of the Devil and the Devil appears, she thought to herself.  
  
Perfect.  
  
***  
  
How did you like that one? Like all my chapters it's a bit short, sorry. Another chapter is soon to come.  
  
Please R/R.  
  
Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back. A/n Rape was the focus, should be Sex was the focus. My mistake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eyslk eyed Draco; he was handsome even with that sneer plastered across his face. Instead of reasoning she let anger wash over her and she became someone she wasn't.  
  
"Draco, you know we should meet up sometime." She told him coyly. A devilish look was in her eyes. He smiled, wasn't anger the very best thing? He thought sweetly. "Are you flirting with me, Eyslk?" her asked, unable to stop himself. "Are you responding to it?" She answered him. Smiling smoothly on the outside, Draco thought. he was in this because she had her uses but it was fun to coax her from it. Inside he almost fought a battle to continue but it stopped when out of the corner of his eye he saw Cafel.  
  
Eyslk saw Cafel moments before Draco. She was looking at Eyslk and Draco wonderingly. Essy was unsure of herself. Should she continue? Should she run over to Cafel and sort it out? Draco saw her hesitating and made the most of it. Stepping right up to Essy, he took her chin and slowly kissed her. Eyslk barely had time to react except continue on with his sweet kissing. She fell to him, she was in his power and he knew it, his kissers grew bolder, but he slowed right down and stopped, looking round to see the damage he had caused.  
  
Cafel stood there, unsure. Unsure of what she should do next. The corners of her eyes were starting to well furiously, she tried to blink back tears but it wasn't working, more came. Sliding softly down her cheeks, splattering to the ground below. She breathed in deeply, feeling worse than ever. She felt guilty and hurt but most of all she felt alone. Alone to the world. The thought was enough to make more tears run down. She had had enough, turning around she ran. She ran away from her Demons.  
  
Eyslk saw enough to know she had made an impact. Seeing Cafel's eye fill up with tears was hard, but what was worse was she ran away. Cafel wasn't the type to do that and now Essy felt terrible. How had such a sweet kiss turned into such a nightmare?  
  
"Look Draco, I'm sorry. I need to go and sort this out. Wait for me?" Essy asked. Draco almost snorted when he heard her question. Bugger you, he thought, what he said was "I cant, I wish I could but I cant. Sorry." She smiled sadly at his response and left.  
  
Essy wasn't sure how to make this right. Her best friend was leaving her and she went off to the guy Cafel liked and kissed him, best friends didn't hurt each other. And Cafel was the only friend Eyslk had. Sure she was angry with Cafel but Cafel didn't deserve to be treated like dirt. She ran into the castle and up into the dorm. Cafel was there on the bed, crying.  
  
"Caf" she called out, Cafel looked up, hurt in her eyes. "I think I made everything worse." Essy started, but Cafel was too angry to listen. She stood up, the only thought in her mind was hurting Essy as much as she could. "You know what Eyslk? I thought Draco was good looking, I thought I might have had a chance, then you find out that I'm leaving and you go off and kiss him. Well I can tell you now, I bet he doesn't like you coz your pretty, I bet he's just having a bet. No one likes you, I was the only one. I took pity on you. You know why I want to leave? Because I'm not happy here, and the only person I thought I could trust, just went and betrayed me. So I'm going to that school. And I hope Draco Malfoy rips your heart out. It's exactly what you deserve." Essy stared at her best friend her searing words made up a logical truth. "Well I'm glad I know what you really think" she told Cafel. "I'll see you round. Have fun in Ireland." She left the dorm, tears coursing slowly down her pale cheeks.  
  
Cafel sat down on the bed. She knew she had just hurt her best friend and she felt awful. Essy really hadn't done anything wrong, she was just angry. Cafel shook her head, Essy was never going to speak to her again, maybe it was better that she went to Ireland.  
  
Cafel started to pack her trunk, looking around the room, her eyes focused on her bedside table. Sitting on it was a beautiful glass and crystal statue. It was a statue of a nymph, long and willowy she was sculpted in mid dance. At the base of the statue, there was a miniature fire glowing, sending up red and yellow and orange shadows on the nymph. It was truly a beautiful sight to see. Essy had given it to her for her birthday. Cafel had told her that in according to muggle fortune she was a fire spirit. So Essy had gone out and bought her the statue. She looked once more at the glowing colours and then picked it up, and with tears welling in her eyes, she safely packed it in the trunk. It was difficult to think that she was leaving her best friend and the castle, she loved her time here. It was just that, she felt unhappy for some reason, like this wasn't what she had planned. So she added her name to that Scholarship list and now she was leaving. So why didn't she feel excited anymore?  
  
Eyslk had wandered down from the dorm after her encounter with Cafel. She was in a daze and nothing made sense. She had sat down in an armchair by the fire, but every time she looked at the flames they blurred over. People came and went but she didn't register their faces of if they were even there. Somehow through out this she had looked at her watch and as if programmed she went down to the hall for dinner. The meals had only just appeared on the golden plates, when she startled everyone by simply standing up and leaving.  
  
The whole school started to whisper, a fair girl had suddenly just stood up and left and said nothing to anyone. Plastered upon her face was look of vagueness. From the High Table, Professor McGonagall looked slightly concerned.  
  
Eyslk left the hall and like a zombie returned to the common room. She was all alone. That's all she'd ever be, alone. Minutes after seating herself in an armchair Cafel came down and saw Eyslk with a dazed look on her face. "Es, I'm sorry." Cafel said quietly. Eyslk took a breath as if to say something, but just shrugged and turned back to the fire. Cafel decided to go back to the dorm. she had lost her appetite. Cafel wanted Eyslk to shout out her, to yell but she was silent. And that made her feel worse than ever. 


End file.
